


【毒埃】Pussy（R18/触手/深喉/尿道play/微SM，微剧情）

by AkiraLin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Light Sadism, Stream of Consciousness, Tentacles, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: 黄暴版文案：Venom把Eddie用巨多play操到渣都不剩。一句话文案：一个从平凡的共生到超然于一切的心意相通的故事。哲理版文案：即使在果壳中，人类也是无限宇宙之王。有了Venom的Eddie，便确实如此了。





	【毒埃】Pussy（R18/触手/深喉/尿道play/微SM，微剧情）

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是双关，嗯，后来我决定改成三关。  
> 电影中Venom叫Eddie“怂包”，是pussy的一个意思。  
> 还有一个意思是“小猫咪”。  
> 最色情的意思是下面那个地方。  
> 就是这样啦。

“Pussy.”

Venom最近似乎喜欢上了这个词，于是Eddie这一个月来被叫“pussy”的次数比他与Venom共生前三十多年人生中加起来还要多。

 

更准确地说，那之前只有一次。

而Eddie不小心说漏嘴了。

“What?”脑海中骤然炸起那低音炮似的嗓音，Venom的反应大得出奇，“告诉我，哪个家伙敢叫你‘pussy’？”

Eddie被吓了一跳，差点以为他刚刚说的是那个禁词，para——

“别分心！你知道我能读你的思维！现在，Eddie，告诉我哪个该死的家伙敢用那个词称呼你？还有，道歉！”

Venom从他肩上蔓延出来，构成骇人的头部，龇牙咧嘴地用那双混沌的乳蓝色眼睛盯着他的宿主。

“ok，ok，Venom，我道歉。”Eddie想用他惯有的带着一丝玩世不恭的语调安抚他的——哦，不能想那个词——共生体，随即看到Venom逼得更近了，尖牙几乎碰上他的脸颊，津液顺着长得可怖的舌头滑进衣领里。

不恶心，甚至有点可爱。

对此习惯了的Eddie这样想着，只被凉意刺得打了一个激灵，也收起了圆滑的脾气。他斟酌了一下，还是换了个真诚的语调。

“你知道的，Venom，我之前在纽约工作。有一次调查任务要求我去皇后区，那儿有很多非法移民和难民聚集地，呃，好吧，还有那地方的红灯区。”

“红灯区……”Venom重复了一遍这个词，脑袋在空中漂浮着，“我学过这个词，继续。”

“我去调查那里的，嗯，服务业者的来源、生存现状，还在节目中探讨了一下他们的出路。做那活儿的不仅有女的，也有男的，而且不少还是top，就在我对一个top的采访结束之后，那家伙叫了我，呃，‘pussy’。”

Eddie吞吞吐吐地讲完了。

他的共生体完全逼了上来，尖牙和额头——如果那涌动着黑色黏液的实体算额头的话——紧贴着他的鼻梁，让他的视线中只剩下那双看不出眼神的煞白双目。

他想控制自己不去想他没说的事。

可这个想法一出来，他就已经“想”了。

他没说，那个top看到摄像机关掉的一瞬间就向他吹了个口哨，还欺上来故意捏了把他的屁股，在他耳边用一种职业化的磁性嗓音说：“我喜欢你这型的，想尝尝我的味道吗，pussy？”

Eddie浑身发毛，想都没想就拒绝了。他和摄影师逃得远远的，还觉得脑后灼灼地有那种恶心人的视线，这感觉到现在都忘不掉。

噢，该死，只是远比Venom咬下一颗人头还短的时间，他想完了所有。

“You lie!” Venom咆哮起来，简直怒不可遏，“他碰你，还他妈骚扰你，而你，居然就这么逃了？你他妈该给那家伙一拳，砸了他的鼻梁，然后揍他的肚子让他把前夜吞的精液酸水都吐出来！”

Eddie想问这家伙都是从哪学到这么多词的。

“跟你学的！Eddie，这是你自己想过的！只是你不敢做而已！你这个……”

Venom的声音震得他双耳欲聋，像深海沉船里的重金属摇滚。

“Pussy.”

Eddie听着这个词简直无地自容。

但是他突然捕捉到了一丝若有若无的东西，比鸟羽还轻，比风还细，但他确实捕捉到了，从那低沉的共振嗓音里。

这让Venom的语气不那么令人恐惧，甚至还有一点……

醋意。

Eddie确定这想法也被Venom听到了。

共生体的嘴咧得更大了。黑色的黏质从Eddie的肩膀蜿蜒而上，爬过喉颈，包裹住他的下巴，像一只人手，挟着他的脑袋无法动弹，嘴巴无法说话。

粗长的，带倒刺的舌毫不留情地舔上Eddie的脸，仿佛要在他身上留下自己的味道。

Eddie觉得自己有点发蒙。

他被迫直视Venom——该死，没有睫毛、瞳孔、眼睑和眼肌的双目，完全读不出一丁点眼神。

客观上说，这亦是一种“眼神”。

Eddie觉得这“眼神”有点熟悉。

是什么时候呢……

裹挟着黏液的舌头从眼角扫到眉心的时候，他不由得闭上了双眼，那一瞬间突然想起来了。

 

那是前不久，Venom叫他“pussy”的另一次。

炮火连天的战场上。

“Shit!”

他听到劣质迫击炮刺耳的尖啸声，感到自己和体内的Venom都十分不适。Eddie抬头望向硝烟漫布的天空，那簇火光正朝他藏身的弹坑袭来。

谁他妈说已经被砸出的弹坑不易再中弹的！

他已经没时间想这事了。

五分钟前，他还在尽量轻松地采访抵抗军的一名高级军官，刚抛出一个问题的下一秒，他们的装甲车就被一颗手雷掀翻在地上。那帮不要命的极端主义分子从余烬中冒出来，一个又一个，显然是仗着沙暴的掩护提前埋伏在附近，目标就是他的采访对象。

该死，在来之前就该想到的。

军官让他藏起来，自己去部署反击火力。他照做了。

“Pussy.”

趴伏进弹坑的时候，脑中响起熟悉的低音，带着羞辱的词汇。

“Venom!别捣乱，我们是来采访的，不是来参战的！”

“但我们能解决他们。”

“不，不，Venom，让抵抗军解决他们，他们的火力应该没有那么强劲，比不上正规军。我们只需要等事情过去就好，而且……”

他们有燃烧瓶、高频闪光弹，那些武器可能会伤到你。

Eddie把后半句吞下去了。

果不其然听到Venom的一声嗤笑。

“Pussy.”

 

但他怎么也想不到那帮疯子连迫击炮都有。

一开始的炮弹破空声像一根铁丝扎进他的脑子，尖锐得让他疯狂，显然受到了Venom的影响。他不由自主地颤栗起来，等到发现炮弹可能的落点时已经晚了。

他强大的共生体、外星寄生虫伙伴毫无反应，似乎被那声音逼得出不来。

Eddie闭上眼睛。

如果要死，其实也没什么。如果不是Venom，他那一团糟的生活和死也没什么区别，毕竟失败者本就是该死的。

眼前闪过一幅幅画面，突然定格在那个晚上。

 

被穿透胸膛。指尖勾起熟悉的触手。被救回、修复。我们猛跃，撕裂火箭。

极度的高热，如同炼狱。

护着自己的，漆黑的降落伞，被烧灼，但挡住了炼狱。

“Goodbye, Eddie.”

 

炮弹炸响，让他短暂失聪。

恍惚间他似乎回到了那一刻，被巨力推向空中。意识涣散，漫无目的地漂浮，像死亡前的一瞬，又像把肉体完全交给Venom控制时的永恒。

然后落进了什么轻柔的东西里。

他死了么？如果他死了，那么Venom也会——

“醒醒，Eddie！”

是脑里回荡的共鸣般声音。

Eddie不由自主地睁开眼。

他躺在沙地上，准确地说，是全身都被漆黑的黏质和触手包裹着，保护着，毫发无伤地落在了沙地上。

但视域是良好的，脸上没有“面罩”，Venom的头从组织中拉扯出来，正看着他。

他仍听不到任何声音，只有Venom直接在他意识里说话的“声音”。

“你似乎太低估我了，Eddie.”

一点细微的声响传来。他那脆弱的人类听觉器官正在被修复。

“我还没有那么容易被压制，Eddie，你该更相信我一点，我会保护你。”

声响更大了。脑部是挥之不去的眩晕感。

“I got us, Eddie.”

战场的枪炮声似潮水般向他涌来，还有一丝细不可微的烧灼声。

那来自于他下半身的厚重黏液，炮弹残余的碎片挟带着火苗嵌在里面，触手被烧得卷曲，火星迸出，在其上噼啪作响。

Eddie感觉自己的心被揪得死紧，有什么感觉想要从心底挣脱而出，逼得他无法呼吸。

而眼前的Venom不屑地对着他的意识说：

“Pussy.”

组织收紧，然后猛地一挣，碎片被弹出。

四周震耳欲聋的炮火声重新占据了Eddie的听觉，他听到自己开口。

“Thank you, Venom.”

“别急着谢我，Eddie，事情还没完——这里的烟雾很好地掩盖了我们的身形，怎么样，让我咬了他们的脑袋！”

Eddie盯着共生体晃悠悠的头部，“我们。”

“是的，我们。”Venom的声音听起来有点惊喜，“对了，回去之后，二十盒炸薯球和巧克力。”

“成交。”

“面罩”贴近，黑暗淹没下来前，Eddie看到Venom凝视自己的双目。

是的，某种“眼神”。

就是这种眼神。

 

Eddie魂飞天外的意识被唇上一个冰冷黏滑的触感拉了回来。

下颔的束缚被放开。他睁开润湿的双眼，看着近在咫尺的Venom，心中像是被什么东西填满了，冲出来，促使他抛开人类的伦常束缚——不，自从和Venom共生起，他就不再是个人类了。

他们，在这个世界上，是独一无二的。

——合二为一。

这个念头促使他主动张开嘴。

Venom的舌顶了进来，冰冷的，带着黏液，而他一点都不觉得恶心，还欣然接纳。Eddie感觉自己的牙关被轻而易举地突破，粗韧的舌头毫不留情地扫过口腔内部，攫取他的津液，又用前段卷起他的舌，收紧、吸吮，然后拉扯，让他呼吸困难，张着嘴任由Venom侵犯，像一条脱水的鱼。

Venom想吻他，而他接受了。

他一想到这个就忍不住颤栗——狂喜的颤栗，如同在刀尖上起舞，然后拥刀入怀。

除了Riot，他的共生体就是地球上最危险的生物，而他正和他的共生体缠绵。

没有比这更疯狂的事了。

“Eddie，不许分心。”Venom即使在一刻不停地吻他——如果那侵犯称得上是吻的话——仍能流畅地命令Eddie，让他一时间分不清那声音是直达脑海的还是从外部共振出来的，不过这已经不重要了。

口腔被填满，那条巨物还想进得更深。Venom一点点地顶入，似乎带着点怜惜又不留余地地将柔韧的舌插入Eddie的喉管。Eddie连呜咽都发不出来，近乎窒息的异样快感快要把他逼疯，眼角泌出生理泪水，瞳孔涣散，但他的姿态仍是顺从的，任由他的共生体进犯到想要的深度。

有一瞬间Eddie觉得自己被捅进了胃里。

但他没有，Venom停了。事实上，他只被插进去一点儿，连颈部的三分之一都没到，只是被填得满满当当的，一丝缝隙都没有。舌头被压得死死的，被动地摩挲过Venom舌下的纹路。

下一秒，口腔里的巨物抽动了起来。

一瞬间的异样快感终于击溃了Eddie的理智。四肢胡乱挣动着，被Venom的触手捆缚住；双手被绑起来举高——Venom此时似乎很喜欢他这个姿势；双腿被扯得大开，固定在半空中动弹不得。他正在窒息，但毫无死亡的危险，共生体的组织正直接在他的每一处血管里渡给他氧气，让他无需人类落后的呼吸器官。

呼吸器官，真是可笑的名词。他的喉管正被Venom用舌头操弄着，毫不留情地被抽插，像是一场真正的口交，甚至比人类的口交还要激烈数倍。这感觉真是太诡异了，濒临死亡的快感永无止境，如同甜蜜的酷刑，让他饱受折磨，又甘之若殆。意识逐渐模糊，又时不时被Venom过于激烈的动作唤回。

意识，对了，意识。

他也可以用意识直接和Venom沟通，无需累赘的言语。

Venom。

Eddie试着“想”了他一声。

我在。

Venom短暂地停了一瞬，回应他一个答复，还有更猛烈的抽插。

Venom，轻一点，温柔些。

——我想让你温柔些。

过度刺激的侵犯真的缓了下来，还附以另一种方式的舔舐，是充满欲望的，缓慢的，即使一样的毫不留情。

Pussy.

也许是直接用意识沟通的缘故，这回Eddie完全听出了这个词其中的意味。比起嘲弄，更多的是一种不容置疑的“所有声明”，他是Venom的宿主，是他的pussy。

是Venom的，都是Venom的，只能是Venom的。

都是失败者也好，为他对抗同族也好，一次又一次地护他也好，他的一切——身体、意识、虚无缥缈的灵魂，全部，毫无保留地，在人类思维所能穷尽的逻辑意义下，都属于Venom。

并且，更进一步地，都是Venom。

没有比他们更契合的了：人类历史长河里被记载的或被遗落的所有伴侣之间的情感，都不可能比得上他们的十分之一；人类可怜的想象力所能构造的一切纽带、联结、共鸣，也绝不能超越他们；乃至可观测甚至界外宇宙中一切类人形态的生命——碳基的，振动交流的，会思维的——其结合依旧不会比他们更紧密。

他们就是上限，是终极。

他们是彼此。

还有什么比这更浪漫的呢？

狂喜让Eddie几乎忘记了不适，努力迎合起他的共生体，尝试主动吸吮起插在自己口腔里的舌头来。他不知道这样做是否让Venom有快感，各种意义上的，也许Venom根本没有人类性交的快感也说不定，但他只能这样做。

“你真是……太美味了，Eddie。”

舌头缓慢地退出来，Venom通过外部向他说话，但四肢的束缚并没有解开，反倒缠得更紧了。意识到自己刚刚做了什么的Eddie霎时间脸红了大半。

他想用意识说话，却发现自己忍不住开口：“更多，Venom……我想要更多。”

如果Venom有人类的喉部结构的话，Eddie一定会听到他吞咽口水的声音。

老天，他根本不知道自己有多性感——至少是在Venom面前。眼神迷离，瞳孔无法聚焦，只能模糊地看着Venom；刚被侵犯得红肿的嘴唇微张，呼出的热气中和了共生体漆黑表皮的冰凉；双手被束得死紧，手腕上勒出道道红痕，暧昧得让人疯狂；一丝唾液从嘴边滴下，落在半敞的衣衫上，底下是蜜色的，未被侵犯的肌肤；被拉得大开的腿间鼓鼓囊囊的，显然在这场不正常的侵犯中起了反应。

黏液如同沸腾起来一般，Venom狂暴的触手将Eddie的衣物撕扯成碎片，精实的躯体毫无保留的暴露在空气中，简直像法餐中的主菜。

Eddie忍不住喘了几下。

Venom已经等不及要将他享用了。

更多的组织在他体表翻涌而出，交织成Venom的庞大躯体。他俯下身，餍足地用舌头舔过Eddie的胸膛。两根极细的触手悄然爬上，一左一右地卷起那两颗没用的乳头缓缓摩擦起来。一波又一波电流从胸前传遍身体各处，前所未有的酥麻感充斥了全身，他根本未曾想过自己还有这样的敏感点。头部失神地摆动，被后颈的触手制住，被迫看向自己的下半身。

那里的景象让Eddie看一眼都要发疯，但连眼皮都被控制着抬起，他被迫盯着自己流着前列腺液的性器。Venom的舌头滑过小腹，在他那根上方若有若无地悬着，粘稠的津液滴落，裹住坚挺的肉棒和囊袋，黏腻感和麻痒感一并升起。他连抚慰自己都做不到，双腿无法夹紧哪怕一分，腰腹被更多的触手按着无法挺动，手被绑着，只能攥着手心的触手，如同幼兽乞怜。

Eddie闭上眼——幸好Venom放过了他的眼睑——带着哭腔从喉头迸出字句来：“Venom……求你……舔我……啊嗯……”

Venom总算肯施与怜悯。他侧过脑袋，小心翼翼地让锋利的牙齿不伤到他的Eddie，舌头卷起Eddie那可怜的性器，一下下摩擦起来。Eddie难耐地拗起头，忍不住发出羞耻的呻吟声。那冰凉的，异形的舌头渐渐被染上同样的人类热度，两颗囊袋此时却被黏液攀上，裹在黏腻潮湿的触感里，被轻轻地晃动着。

“哈……好奇怪……啊……Venom……”

两种截然不同的奇异快感刺激得Eddie几乎失神。

太美味了，Eddie。

太美味了。

又是从意识直接传来的声音。

因为Venom的舌头正服侍着他——不，不是服侍！

察觉到这个念头的Venom毫不留情地加重了力道，带着倒刺的舌头摩擦得性器通红，无用的包皮被完全翻开，最脆弱的柱体暴露在外星掠食者的面前被品尝。即使是最轻微的刮动都能引得Eddie一阵啜泣，而这更激发了Venom的欲望。

如果他想，他根本不用这样“服侍”Eddie。他们是一体的，他完全可以控制Eddie的大脑合成更多的多巴胺、内啡肽、苯基乙胺——最后者里的物质也存在于巧克力中，这是他喜欢巧克力的一个原因——然后让Eddie冲上全人类都不曾达到过的前所未有的高潮，甚至比这更高一百倍，一千倍，也无需担心人类脆弱的精神能否承受，因为他可以修复。粗暴地说，他可以直接操Eddie的大脑，品尝这个人的一切。

但Venom不想这样。

他只想像一个人类一样，让Eddie达到人类所能及的高潮。

不，也许不用像人类，毕竟他们都不是人类——他要用共生的“他们”那独一无二的方式，一起攀向巅峰。

是的，一起。

Eddie觉得自己的东西被完全裹住了，性器被柔韧的巨物包裹的感觉太过美妙，比普通的性交还要刺激。Venom舌头的津液顺着顶端的小孔倒流进去，引发不可名状的巨大快感，既诡异又太过舒服，逼得Eddie的呻吟像小动物般细不可微。

他想射。

这个想法出来的一瞬间，缠着他的舌头撤走了。

取而代之的是一根细丝样的触手，自囊袋处蔓延而上，勒紧根部，然后沿着系带没入尿道口，似乎还在里面增生，完完全全地堵住了射精的通道。

精液回流的酸胀感仿佛没过四肢百骸，让他连灵魂都颤抖起来。他说不出话，只是下意识的向他的共生体发出最原始的哀求。

Venom……求你……让我射……

Venom的头部又抵住了Eddie的前额，刚卷过他性器的舌头重新插入口腔，Eddie几乎是着魔般地吮住了口里的物事。

叫我，Eddie。

——意识震耳欲聋。

Venom……

叫我。

Venom……

 

叫我。

Venom……My love……

 

勒紧他性器的触手放开了，撤得如此之快，以至于被刮过的尿道壁和性器根部都红肿起来，然后。

不可自控的巨浪般快感从身体涌出来，Eddie痉挛得停不下来，但所有的颤动都被Venom牢牢缚住，身下的性器射出一股又一股浊白，喷洒在黑色的黏质表皮上。

从未感受过的过度快感让他短暂地晕厥了过去。

Venom抬起身，看着宿主就这么被搞到失去意识的模样，不由得舔了舔自己的齿列。

 

Pussy.

又是这个词语，将他从意识的泥潭中拉回现实。

嘴仍被舌头插着，身体仍被绑着，只有臀部后方传来异样的黏腻触感，他分不清那是自己的精液还是Venom的液体，或许二者都有。

别以为刚刚就结束了，你太弱了，Eddie。

Eddie并不想反驳这句话——因为事实如此。在他的共生体面前，他除了对方以外，的确什么也不是，而他乐意接受这一切。

更何况是在现在这种情况下。

Eddie仰躺在半空的束缚中，臀部被抬得更高了，腰被折起，双腿似乎被分得更开——尽管之前就已经到极限。他看向身下，与自己射精后半软的性器相对的，是一根粗长不止一倍的，泛着漆黑水光的邪恶器物，缓缓摩擦着他的下体。

这……这是你的性器官吗，Venom？

Eddie无声地发问。

不，Eddie，这是“你想要的”我的性器官。

——你会喜欢它的。

Eddie收紧喉头，献祭般地扯紧脖子。

说实话，他怕得要死。那种非人类的器官会把他撑坏——甚至不是器官，只是粘稠的触手纠缠拟态出的可怖巨物，硬化成一柄漆黑的肉刃。如果抛开上面翻涌的黏液不看的话，那硕大饱满的头部还有粗长的茎身威胁般地顶着他下面，形状堪称……完美。

Eddie觉得自己大概也不正常了，也许从未正常过。

戏谑的，玩世不恭的是他；追逐真相，心怀正义的是他；敢于“炒了”报社，为新闻不择手段的也是他。他从来就不是个正常人。

在遇上Venom以后更不可能是。

他是Venom的。

他亦是Venom。

他们，共生。

已经没有什么好犹豫的了。

品尝着他的宿主所有思绪的Venom静静地盯着他，这种毫无保留的脑电波于外星共生体而言与表白无异。

在他过于漫长的生命里，冰冷的宇宙与残暴的同族充斥了绝大多数时间，而人类，这个可笑的低等种族所拥有的一些东西让他惊奇——那是比情感和理性的宝藏更多的，比温暖和索取的欲望更甚的，一种无由的付出以及恨不得把对方揉进身体里的，情绪。

这种情绪满溢着Venom的思维，让他立即探知到Eddie心中一样的感受。一种比意识交流更甚的归一感滋生出来。他在Eddie体内护着那颗脆弱的心脏的组织似乎都为之震动，一下一下，仿佛和他自己体腔内并没有的东西一起，引发震耳欲聋的共鸣。

这种感觉，真挚得太过充分，如同人类拥有的梦境。

 

我在万千星辰中漂泊，终于找到了你。

思维同步，意识纠缠，再也无可分离。

 

Eddie促狭地轻咬了一下口中的粗舌。

Venom像触电一样从他口中抽出，歪头打量着他。Eddie发誓他从那张本应毫无表情的狰狞面庞上看出了好似性瘾者一般的饥渴表情。

“你不怕了吗，Eddie？”Venom的黏液像双手一样攀上他的腰际，触手掰开臀肉，让那从未被侵犯过的穴口暴露在空气中，然后毫不掩饰地恶劣地补了一句，“My little pussy.”

Eddie张了张因撑了过久而发酸的口腔，一字一句地回应他的共生体。

“别再等了。”

“I want you, Venom.”

 

上下两处同时顶了进来。

被撕裂般的痛苦从尾椎急遽传递至大脑，他想大口呼吸，但只能从鼻翼的翕动间攫取一丁点儿空气。可怜的喉头被填满，让他不由自主地咬住口里的巨舌，以期缓解那更可怖的器物插入后面的痛楚。仅仅是一开始就让他难以忍受，腰腹下意识地扭动着想逃脱，被恶魔般的触手按回来，然后被极度缓慢地顶得更深，仿佛永无止境，如同一场真正的酷刑。

但那是Venom——这个念头使得他从剧痛中试图获取畸形的快感，他不会真正受伤，他只需要适应。

他浑不知这是Venom计划好的。

若非刻意，Venom可以关闭他的宿主的痛觉神经。但他想看他痛，就像真正的人类伴侣初次经历的一般，而且在极度痛苦中的人脑因宿主那顺从的念头，会下意识分泌更多的多巴胺以求缓解，这于他而言简直是最美味的食物，让他欣喜若狂。

他想看Eddie从剧痛到被他操开，侵犯得什么都不剩的样子，那一定是宇宙中仅有一次的绝美佳肴。

酷刑似乎终于到了头。

Eddie不知道他到底被顶到了哪儿，只觉得下身被填得满满当当的，穴口撑到好像要失去知觉，漆黑的肉刃全然嵌入了肠壁，而自己那可怜的性器就在这折磨中颤巍巍抬起了头。

内里是湿凉的，慢慢被他的身体同化成温热。有粘液顺着结合处滴下来，流得满臀滑腻，简直淫秽至极。

口腔里又被顶进一分，开始了略显柔和的抽插。触手攀上一边胸膛，捻起一颗乳头挤压、碾动、弹弄，却置另一边不管不顾。

他抖得不成样，忍不住想要挺起胸口，送到Venom的触手上乞求爱抚，但这个动作立马牵动了体内蛰伏的巨物，痛感从每一寸肠壁中集聚袭来，仿佛抽走了身体的所有力气，只能任由他的共生体施加更甜蜜的折磨。

后面的知觉像涨潮般涌回，随之而来的是Venom牵拉着黏滑液体的抽出，再毫不留情地捅回去，正正撞在男人深藏体内的前列腺上。痛楚与急遽的快感骤然爆发，冲上被堵着的嘴，化作压抑的闷哼，Eddie感觉自己脑海里有什么东西被冲散，根本意识不到自己的前端就这么又一次射了出来。

他看到Venom的双目似乎变得更加狭长——黏液盖住边缘，像是——微微眯起了眼，Eddie从中读出了一种极度危险的信号，但还没来得及解读更多，他的视线就被完全蒙蔽住了。

一些黏液从脑后滑上，堵住耳朵，盖住他的双眼，在眉心凝结，像一个皮质眼罩。

身下开始毫不顾及他感受的抽插。痛楚和那一点的欢愉一齐在体内翻涌，因为连视觉都被封闭，脑海中只剩下过量的感官体验，让Eddie觉得自己也仿佛成为了Venom那样的黏胶原质般的形态，除了承受共生体给他的一切以外什么都做不到。

喉头被顶得更深，是之前没有的深度，正常来说他早应干呕起来了，显然Venom切断了他的这一反应，把他的喉管全然变成了第二个穴口，用舌头操他。

射精后半软的性器也被控紧，两根极细的触手插入顶端的小孔——过度刺激的痛感这才让他意识到自己刚刚不知什么时候射过一次，同时在眩晕感中想到了什么别的——那触手像导管一样深入体内，精巧地堵住了输精管和膀胱口。黏液覆上茎身，包裹得严丝合缝。

体内三处同时被Venom占有的感觉太诡异了，三种迥异的快感同时占据着他的所有意识，瓜分得一干二净，又融合成一种不可名状的，让任何人都要为之疯狂的超然体验。

惩罚。

穿过混沌的意识，一道再也熟悉不过的低沉嗓音让Eddie突然感到安心，同时也印证了他想到的。

这是惩罚，Eddie。我们要一起，不能你一个。

Eddie着魔一般珍而重之地回应他。

好。

仿佛经历雷暴的帆船回归港湾，又像孤苦无依的灵魂皈依神明的怀抱，他们终于合为一体，将要共享极乐。

 

肠壁渐渐适应了那根过于粗壮的东西，痛楚被越来越强烈的快感盖过，引发阵阵电流，在脑里噼啪作响。Venom的动作开始变得粗暴，抽出汁水淋漓的肉刃再狠狠插回那销魂的穴口里。内壁不由自主地绞紧，想要吞吃得更深，仿佛整个本不应用来性交的腔体都变成了共生体的玩物和领地，由他恣意掠夺。

触手终于响应了Eddie的渴求，卷住另一边乳头开始富有技巧性地揉搓，甚至还以共生体独有的方式泌出一丝细细的触角，精准地刺入乳腺，诱发甜蜜的恐惧感。意识里仿佛有一根皮筋被重物垂悬拉扯至极致，只需这极细的一线微风就让其绷断。

Eddie感觉自己就像真的被开发了一般，一种又一种想都没想过的惊异快感被Venom接连引出，让他恍惚间觉得Venom一开始就是这副身体真正的主人，不然怎么可能了解得如此透彻。

凡人会为这种过度的探索而感到深达灵魂的恐惧，而他，只想拥抱黑暗。

放开我，Venom。

他在意识深处乞求。

哪儿。

Venom回应，身下抽插的动作丝毫不歇，也没有放过其他各处的意思。

手，Venom，我想抱你。

勒着双臂的触手松了。

Eddie攥着手心的黏滑触手，在黑暗中沿路摸索着，将那组织按回Venom体内，然后攀住了按照人类构造来说应是脊背的部位。

只剩下触觉自由的Eddie，抱着他的共生体，像倦鸟归巢。

如果满心满意都是他给的，被他填满，那黑暗又有什么关系？

超脱一样的快意让Eddie简直想要流泪，但被眼罩遮盖着，这毫无意义，于是他只好死命抱着Venom，感受掌下的黏腻触感和身下一波又一波猛烈的挺送。

Venom被他出乎意料的渴求逼得要发疯了，贪婪地吞食着身下人甘美的快感，这对于外星生命而言亦是从未有过的激烈体验。人类的构造是如此低端，让他轻易能够完全掌控；又如此精巧，只需精准而狠厉的刺激就能积聚如此巨量的快感，引起一浪又一浪的连锁反应，让他忍不住要侵犯更多，索取更多。

Eddie感觉共生体用触手捆着他开始移动，自己在空中上下颠簸，肠壁深处刚合拢又被操开，恍惚间不知身在何处。灭顶的快感袭来，漫过他四散的混乱意识。他忍不住痉挛起来，但精液被禁制在精囊里，流不出一滴。紧接着，背后触到了一片柔软，不是黏滑的共生体的那种，而是干爽的被褥——他被一边操着一边扔到了床上。

 

眼罩被解开，堵着喉头的舌退出来，连身下的巨物都抽出大半，只有那拟态出的冠状头部还牢牢塞在穴口里。乳头的触手还在尽职尽责地爱抚他，性器上的黏液和深埋的触角也丝毫未退。

这快感比起之前的简直不值一提。

Eddie看着近在咫尺的共生体，带着一丝不解地开口：“Venom……”

声音刚从喉咙里发出，他立马被自己声音里那种带着浓稠情欲的沙哑吓了一跳。

“Venom，怎么不继续……”

Venom舔舐着他的嘴唇，没有伸进去的意味。

“Eddie……看。”

触手托起他的后脑，引导他看向身下，那里的景象一览无余。

臀部被高高抬起，大腿内侧被拍打得发红，还溅着汁液；自己的性器被裹在黏液里，仿佛和Venom一样有了一根漆黑的器物；但那柄真正的肉刃此时正被他的后穴吸住头部，后头的粗长延伸出来，让他根本想象不出那是怎么插进自己体内的。他羞耻得几乎崩溃，又被体内深处的空虚感折磨着，不由自主地夹紧穴口，汲取那过电般的快感。

Eddie感觉那根折磨他的东西似乎更大了。

不，不是“感觉”，是真的。

更多的触手从Venom体内涌出，翻滚缠结在那柄凶器上，让茎身变得更粗实，就连埋在他体内的龟头都涨大了一圈，缓缓撑开他的内壁。穴口的褶皱被完全撑平，满到了不可思议的程度，但没有流血——Venom显然知道他身体的极限在哪儿。

共生体在他耳边低语，像深渊的恶魔：“刚才……是‘你想要的’，而这……是我想要的。”

Eddie浑身打了个激灵，怔怔地看着那巨物。他真的能容纳Venom么？他根本不敢想象自己要是被操坏了会怎么样。

“不……Eddie, I will not hurt you.”此时嗓音低哑，染上情欲的Venom，真如同引诱亚当和夏娃吃下禁果的撒旦，“你必须承受我……”

刚凝聚回来的理智又被击穿了，Eddie没有回应，只抱紧共生体的躯体，让他贴向自己，默认似地主动舔了舔Venom的舌头，像饿坏了的幼兽。

后穴被一分一毫地插入。

紧致的内壁被顶开，进到不可思议的深度。Venom宛如恶魔张开双翼般将Eddie圈在怀里，舔舐着每寸肌肤。触手在他的背上四处游走揉搓，时不时揉捏那臀部，帮他吞吃自己的性器。

Eddie突然很不合时宜地想到，自己就像烤串一样要被吃掉了。

“是的……Eddie，你太好吃了……怎么吃都不够……”

Venom的声音听起来充斥着占有的满足感。身下的性器还有一截暴露在外面，但似乎不那么重要。他开始猛力抽送起来，顶得身下人的腰反弓起，又落在自己的巨物上，吞进更深一些。过于激烈的动作撞得Eddie涕泪横流，被卷土重来的快感冲得七零八落。

“哈……不要……你太深了……Venom……不……”

一种整个人要被穿透的恐惧感真切地袭来，Eddie不由自主地哭喊着，换来Venom一次又一次的深入。

他想攀住床沿，又被Venom的触手拉回去按在身上，只好重新抱住自己的共生体，在情欲的狂风暴雨中死命抓住唯一的浮木。内壁因紧张和恐惧而下意识收得更紧，夹得Venom欲仙欲死。

还不够。

Venom伸出触手绕到Eddie身侧，绷出鞭子样的弧度。

啪——

一鞭子响亮地打在了臀肉上。

“呜……”Eddie被这一下激得惊喘出声，后穴放松，被Venom趁机插得又深了一分，然后应激地绞紧，难耐地适应他的共生体的过度侵犯。

啪——

又是一鞭，狠狠地抽打臀部，留下触目惊心的血痕。Venom用的材质和力道控制得刚刚好，是没有破皮的极限。

啪——

身下人吃痛的一瞬间，Venom将自己完完全全地插了进去。

感受到腿根抵上共生体的黏腻表皮，Eddie以为这场刑罚终于结束了，吞咽了几下唾沫，大口喘息起来。

“够了……Venom……不要了……啊！”

没有丝毫怜悯的触手啪地又抽了他的臀部一鞭子，同时趁穴口失守的时候狠厉地抽送了一下，完全劈开Eddie那最后一点桎梏，在他体内畅通无阻地猛干起来。

“Pussy.” Venom一边嘲笑，一边快意地动作着，进犯着他的宿主。

Eddie被侵犯得连话都说不出，只有几丝从喉头溢出的小动物似的呜咽。体内被填进前所未有的深度，他根本来不及适应，只能随着Venom的动作被操开。时不时还有鞭子狠厉地抽打他，来自外部的痛感沁入骨髓，也化为比蜜更甜的快意。

连双腿都不自觉地勾紧Venom的腰，接纳他的共生体不留余地地干他。内壁被巨物插得越来越湿滑，属于Venom的黏液被操进去又抽出，溅得全身都是。Venom甚至还意识到了这一点，刻意牵拉着深埋Eddie体内的性器，如同鳗鱼一样一上一下地顶弄，旋转拉扯出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声。

体内每一点都被Venom碾过的感觉太过刺激，一次又一次地，蓄积的精液想要正常释放，都被Venom的触手堵了回去，变成更强烈的快感像炸弹一样埋在身体各处，不断积累的过度刺激几乎灭顶，让Eddie觉得自己非但没有被禁止高潮，而是处身于永久的高潮之上，就算就此死掉都值得。

感官被开发到极限，大概就是这样的感觉。恍惚间他似乎看到了一切，变成了一切：他置身冰冷的彗星表层，作为一粒宇宙尘埃飘落在一团黏腻的胶状原质上；他是一个胚胎蜷缩在子宫里，基因早已让他与神秘的外星来客建立了命定的联系；他成为了Venom，护着自己的宿主在地球上大开杀戒，为他抵挡火箭的炽热烈焰而近乎牺牲。

他在这儿。

Venom的怀里，自己的怀里。

 

那是什么，是幻觉么？

情欲巨浪的颠簸中，Eddie用意识发问，因身体已不属于自己。

不，Eddie。

Venom揉搓他身体，抽插他后穴的力度更加重了，像最后的冲刺。

那是真实，我的真实。

 

Eddie感觉身体又回来了，他的性器随着Venom越来越猛烈的动作上下甩动，插在顶端小孔里的触手被撤出，一时间还不能从终于解脱的桎梏中释放出来。

“啊……嗯……Venom，我不行了……快点……呜……”他难受地张着嘴胡乱乞求，被Venom的舌堵了回去。身下过于粗长的器物整根抽出，又尽根没入，干得他意识涣散。

Venom死命按着他，舌头在上身的侵犯狂暴得惊人，性器插入穴口，自上而下狠狠地抵在Eddie的前列腺上，全身黏液如同沸腾般狂乱翻涌。视线中一切都变得模糊，连意识也混乱不堪，Eddie浑身抽搐着，在“Venom要射了”这个念头冒出来的一瞬间，终于将不知累积了多久的灭顶快感释放出来，激注在Venom的躯体上。

又是几下深达灵魂的操弄，Eddie绷紧身体，任由他的共生体那硕大的性器头部碾压着自己的前列腺的同时，将一股股粘稠的液体射进他的体内。

 

晕厥感铺天盖地般涌来，要将他的意识拖入黑暗的深渊。

但他已拥有了更深沉的黑暗，他的Venom。

Eddie无力地抱着身上的共生体，终于堕入短暂的昏迷。

 

他是在一阵轻微的生物电刺激中醒来的。

那是来自于后穴的余波，周围的肌肉还应激地抽搐着，使他不得不大张着腿，但体内的巨物与身上的躯体都不见踪影，只有他一个人躺在床上，全身都像被抽去骨头一样酸软无力。他能感到自己后面空虚地，失禁似地正汩汩流着液体，如同被玩坏的破布娃娃。

一阵莫名的悲凉感油然而生。

这个念头起来的下一秒，漆黑的恶魔触手从他体内挣脱而出，交织成庞大的躯体欺压在他身上，就连后穴都被重新填满——那是从他体内，肠壁里直接纠结而成的。

“你在乱想什么，Eddie？”带着危险意味的嗓音逼近他，“我在修复你，这事儿在你体内容易进行一些。”

Eddie笑了笑，恢复了那种戏谑的语调：“Nothing but my love, Venom.”

Venom又显露出眯眼的神情来。

 

就是这种眼神。

毫无保留的占有，毫无保留的付出。

——他亦愿意。

“I am Venom and you are mine, my little pussy.”

“No.”

Eddie抬起头。

黑色，粘稠的触手将他们几乎融为一体，如同命运邪神的织线。

 

“We are Venom.”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 关于后面把一些对话的引号去掉的问题。  
> 我很早以前就思考过这个命题：如果一个东西在一个人的大脑里和他对话，那和自己的想法对话无异。  
> 因此，Eddie一直以为，Venom在意识里说话的时候，是在和他对话。但实际上，他，或者说他们，在和“自己”对话。  
> 所以在Eddie被【哔——】到突然开窍后，我就用去掉引号的形式来表现这一转变了。


End file.
